Steady The Storm
by CaRaDeE
Summary: Hard working and lonely Tenth Vongola Boss Tsuna needs a vacation, and a luxury cruise sounds like the perfect escape. But something is wrong. Gokudera is acting weird and suddenly Tsuna can't use his dying will. This is no time to relax! 2759
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** This is my first Hitman Reborn fanfic. I've tried my best to make the characters and the situations as true to themselves as I could. _And I do not own any of these characters or the world they live in_. Enjoy and please comment!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

His pen clattered noisily as he tapped it. The rhythm altered as time passed. First a rapid tik-tok back and forth then a steady knock on the wood as Tsuna's honey colored eyes starred down at the document in front of him.

His brain stopped working. It simply stopped. Without any warning or even the courtesy of letting him get through one last debrief, it decided to go absolutely blank. The words typed in front of him refused to make sense.

Controllo family? Who was that? Negotiation? What were they negotiating? He couldn't remember. He couldn't even bring himself to care. The Vongola tenth boss was brain dead. Cause of condition- work overload.

Tsuna forced himself to blink, his eyes were becoming dry and itchy from starring for so long, and with the last bit of sense in him he forced his body away from the desk. Immediately his body slumped, as if released from a magical spell. "I need a break." he breath quietly, "no... I need a freaking vacation."

Was it normal for a healthy eighteen year old boy to feel like a hundred year old man? Tsuna didn't think so. He blamed the stress and power struggle he endured for the past four years before he even officially inherited the Vongola family. Sometimes his skin itched for the freedom to be able to go out and run around as he once did. For the freedom to take a mid day nap or snack on his mother's cooking before running to school. The days before etiquette classes, speech lessons, and Italian immersion. Usually Tsuna had to keep himself in check not to think about the days of his childhood. But in his brain dead state the thoughts refused to stop and he was reminded why he couldn't afford time with them.  
>They made him incredibly depressed.<p>

Spinning in his chair Tsuna glanced out the window of his office. It was a cloudy chill day in Italy. Rain was expected, and it did nothing to improve his mood. He missed the sunshine and warmth of Japan, the smell of salt in the air, and the comfort of feeling at home. He missed his friends... god he missed his friends.  
>He never expected that when he became the Vongola boss he would see his guardians less, but indeed it worked out like that. Hibari was permanently located in Japan, simply because he could handle all the problems in the small country and he absolutely refused to budge. Yamamoto often acted as Tsuna's personal body guard along with Gokudera, but he was also the Tenth's liaison between the Varia. Ryohei was liaison with Western Europe and the America's. Being a upcoming professional boxer allowed him to travel often and get the connections that the Vongola needed.<p>

And Gokudera...

While he was often by Tsuna's side, recent activity in Southern Italy called the silver haired teen to duty. Gokudera spoke the best Italian out of all of them, and knew the area. He was more the willing to go especially when Tsuna was facing a mountain of paperwork. Though, Tsuna had been more then tempted to tag along, anything to get out of the office.

It has been a entire month since his friends had been home. And almost six months since the entire family had been called together. Tsuna sighed and rested his head against the back of his chair, just as rain drops began to speckle the glass of the window.

Fantastic.

"Stupid Tsuna, what are you starring at?"

Tsuna jumped at the words, his heart leaping into his throat as he recognized the voice. "Reborn!" His chair nearly fell back as he scrambled to turn towards the front of the room, where the young hitman was looming in the doorway. Tsuna's still exhausted mind raced for a excuse. "I...I..." Nothing.

Reborn sighed, as if he were exasperated and reached into his coat pocket, "you've been taking a awfully long break." the baby said knowingly, causing Tsuna to wonder how long he had been standing at the doorway- watching.

"I...I..." Tsuna's eyes watched the hand in Reborn's pocket cautiously. Past experience told him where this was going, and he really didn't want bullets flying his way at the moment. He couldn't handle that right now.

Reborn's face remained calm, impassive, as he began to pull his hand out. Tsuna's instincts kicked in as he lurched back and held a arm up in defense. Reborn blinked at him. "Really. You're still so stupid Tsuna," he said as he waved a piece of paper in the air.

Honey colored eyes watched the paper expectantly. Was it a disguise? A bomb? Or mabye...  
>"Stop starring and come take it." Reborn huffed.<p>

Tsuna's cheeks colored at being scolded. _Just like the old days,_ he thought dejectedly as he stood and approached his tutor. The paper was small in size, with the shape of a ticket. He picked it up and read the fine print that covered the length of the piece. Then, he read it again for good measure.

"What is this?" Tsuna asked disbelievingly.

"It's what you've been waiting for. A vacation."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**"The sea - this truth must be confessed - has no generosity. No display of manly qualities - courage, hardihood, endurance, faithfulness - has ever been known to touch its irresponsible consciousness of power. " -Joesph Conrad, British Novelist**

The ship was one of Vongola's own personal luxury cruise ships. Tsuna didn't even know they had one, but apparently they had had ten. One belonging to each of the Vongola leaders throughout the generations. His own boat made itself known with the giant **X** inscribed on the front of the boat in elegant calligraphy. His boat (_HIS BOAT)_ was situated between two fairly large cruise ships, but both looked puny in comparison to the Vonogla's. The numerous Italian families that were lined up to board their ships oohed and awed at the extravagant monster, and Tsuna's limited Italian caught snippets of women wondering if it was a cruise for rich people.

Next to him his mother screamed in excitement. "Oh my goodness Tsu kun, this is sooo nice. I can't believe your company gave you a all expense trip. I've never been on a cruise before." Nana yipped, clutching her sun hat as she continued to stare at the ship.

His mother's knowledge about what Tsuna did for a living was limited. He and Reborn had come up with a company that had hired him straight out of high school, and as far as Nana knew her son was climbing up the corporal ladder and currently assisting a wealthy CEO. There was no need for her to know her Son was leading one of the biggest Mafia organizations in the world.

By Nana's side I Pin and Lambo now both nine years old and still acting like they were five also starred at ship. Bianchi stood behind, still integrated into the Sawada household, she was already dressed for the sun wearing a tiny black bikini and short jean shorts. Her beach bag flung over her shoulder carelessly, and her skin glistening from sun block. The husbands on the neighboring cruise were starring at her in envy.

"Where is Hayato?" Bianchi asked Tsuna while his family talked openly about the ship. Lambo was asking if it had a pool.

Tsuna turned to look at Bianchi, "Reborn said he gave everyone else the tickets and the date when we would leave. I guess they'll be getting here soon." Bianchi smiled at him, a knowing smile that made Tsuna's ears turn red. He quickly turned away from her, head bent low like a child. Being around his family always made him feel like a kid again, despite all the things he had accomplished in the past years.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

The call jostled him out of his thoughts just in time for arms to wrap around him in a firm hug of greeting. He caught sight of familiar blond hair and black leather jacket, Dino pulled back just enough to give a firm Italian kiss on the cheek before grinning down at him. "You've gotten taller Tsuna." The older boy commented.

"No I haven't," Tsuna laughed, "You're the one that got taller." And it was true, Dino had grown a couple extra inches in the past year, and had cut his usual shoulder length hair to a shorter more professional looking cut. Dino laughed at the statement but didn't deny it. Tilting his head slightly Tsuna took in the fact that the head of the Chiavarone family was standing in front of him, "I didn't know you were coming Dino."

"Reborn invited me." Dino explained easily, "I deserve a vacation too you know." Tsuna chuckled in understanding and glanced behind Dino's shoulder. Romario was standing nearby, for once not dressed in a black suit and instead looking ready for a vacation in a Hawaiian flower button down.

"So where is everyone else?" asked Dino looking around the area with interested green eyes.

Tsuna opened his mouth to reply, when a sleek black BMW pulled up. He immediately recognized the car just as Yamamoto stepped out of the passenger seat. "Tsuna!" The rain guardian grinned and waved. Yamamoto's father, Tsunoyoshi climbed out of the drivers seat, his face aglow in excitement. Yamamoto and his father both loved fast and exciting things, the car was a present to the family from Tsuna as soon as he inherited the family. They drove it nearly everywhere, and Tsuna was sure the nearby bystanders were once again starring.  
>Yamamoto was dressed casual as well; it had been a while since Tsuna had seen him In a regular T shirt and jeans. He wore a few bandages across his arm and face, evidence from his visit with the Varia. Squallo was friendly enough towards Yamamoto, it was no secret the white haired man had a soft spot for the Japanese boy, and it was also no secret that Squallo counted down the days when he could spar with Yamamoto again.<p>

"And Dino is here too, this is going to be great!" Yamamoto grinned slinging a backpack over his shoulder. He walked over to where Tsuna and Dino stood and clapped his friend on the back , his strength catching the young Vongola boss off guard for a moment. The black haired teen and Dino shared a nod of greeting before Yamamoto's eyes scanned the area. "Everyone else coming?"

"They should, Ryohei called and said he was waiting for Kyoko at the airport." Tsuna explained, "I don't know about Hibari or Chrome, but Gokudera is flying in today from Nepal."  
>Yamamoto nodded in understanding and asked no more. But his lips curved into a handsome smirk when Tsuna mentioned the storm guardian. The reaction caused Tsuna to pause, it had been the same Bianchi.<p>

"When do we board Tsu kun?" Nana called over to the small group.

Tsuna gaped, of course, it was his call- as leader of the Vongola and owner of the ship. Among his friends and family he had temporarily forgotten his role, even when on a vacation he was the Vongola tenth. Reborn would have kicked him for forgetting that.

"When everyone arrives I suppose." He answered.

Nana nodded, then beamed as another sleek vehicle appeared. This time a long white limousine with the Vongola crest printed in fine gold paint on the hood pulled up beside them. Tsuna was positive the wheels hadn't even come to a complete stop when the door swung open and Ryohei popped out. "Everyone!" he yelled in excitement, as he jumped out of the car in one fluid motion.

Ryohei had calmed down and matured a significant amount over the years but he was always full of energy. He was just beginning to grow his hair to longer length and spiking it up with gel. Apparently it had come to the sun guardian's attention that women liked this look, and when it came to women Ryohei would do anything to please.

The older boy came up and wrapped both Tsuna and Yamamoto in firm one arm hugs. "You both look well!" he complimented, before pulling back and actually looking at them taking in Yamamoto's bruises and the dark lines under Tsuna's eyes. "Well….."

Kyoko followed after her brother, quieter as always and dressed in a flowery pink top with jean shorts. She shook her head at Ryohei's over eager greeting but didn't say anything. She never did when it came to her brother. Instead she smiled and gave the boys a polite wave. "It's been a long time Tsuna," she admitted, eyes locking on to the Vongola tenth.  
>Tsuna tried to suppress the wave of nervousness that came upon seeing Kyoko again. They had only seen each other a few times over the years. When he invited her up to see her brother, or when he went back to Japan for a visit. After High School Kyoko went to university in Japan, she was going to be a social worker, and it was at that time that Tsuna was packing his bags to go work for his "company" in Italy. He realized in those months, that things between the two of them would never work out. The distance and the stress his job put on him was enough to handle, and Kyoko was on the path towards a normal life, where she would marry a normal man and have a normal family. He already felt guilty for pulling Ryohei into the family, for making him work over time when he was in the middle of a boxing tournament. There was no need to do the same to Kyoko.<p>

She was looking good though. Her hair was finally beginning to grow out much like the Kyoko in the future that Tsuna had seen. She'd even gotten slightly taller, and more tan. Smiling natural at her was easier then Tsuna had thought. "Its nice to see you again Kyoko." he said.

Kyoko's brows knitted together, as if she realized something after he spoke, and her eyes turned down to her feet. For a moment Tsuna worried she was regretting coming on the trip, before he noticed the soft touch of a blush across her cheeks.

He blinked stupidly for a moment before a muffled voice came from inside the limo. "Ladies first."

Suddenly, Haru was climbing out. Her eyes scanned the area before settling on the group of reacquainted friends, and tears prickled her eyes. "Tsuna!" She happily chirped, throwing herself out of the car and towards the brunette.

Tsuna managed to brace himself in time for Haru's body to collide against his own. Like Kyoko, it had been months since Tsuna had last seen Haru. She had decided to attend a strict university known for its law program. But unlike Kyoko, Haru had made her intentions with a law degree clear. So she could one day work for the Vongola family to help them in any bide they may get themselves into.

"Tsuna I've missed you." Haru choked, her voice thick with joy. She pulled back, much to Tsuna's surprise, and let go. Purposefully giving them space.  
>Tsuna shook the surprise away as he nodded, "you too Haru."<p>

Haru's eyes turned away from him then, to glance back at the Limo. Tsuna followed her gaze, and his eyes widened as he realized another person had stepped out. His heart gave a slight jump at the sight of his storm guardian. "G-Gokudera?"

"Hey Tenth!" The silver haired teen grinned, even on the beautiful sunny day Gokudera was wearing a black button down, with a cigarette dangled from his lips.  
>Tsuna gawked, "What? How? All of you…"<p>

"We all met at the airport." Haru explained, "Thought we'd come together."

It made sense, but Tsuna's mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that four his guardians were with him again. In a matter of minutes they were gathered together, just like old times. It had been so long.

He mentally made a note that he owed Reborn for this one.

"Hey get that thing out of your mouth." Snapped Haru suddenly, surprising Tsuna as he looked and noticed the dark haired girl was by Gokudera's side reaching for the cigarette in his mouth.  
>The silver haired teen scowled and moved to avoid her. "Shut up, who do you think you are? My mother?"<p>

Haru huffed in defense but didn't give up in her attempt to snatch the small fag from between Gokudera's lips. "I think I'm trying to save you from lung cancer."

"Whatever!"

Kyoko and Ryohei laughed at the scene. "They've been doing this the entire ride from the airport." Ryohei explained.

"I think it's how they show they like each other." Kyoko added quietly to the boys around her.

Dinio and Yamamoto laughed at their observation, while Tsuna managed a nonsensical noise. His eyes didn't leave the two in front of him. Now that he watched he noticed the pink that touched Haru's lips and how Gokudera wasn't actually trying to stop her from touching him. His movements were just shrugs and half assed attempts to get Haru away.  
>For some reason, Tsuna felt his joy slip away from between his fingers in that moment. A pang bit into his heart that he knew shouldn't be there, and didn't fully know why it was there.<br>He got his wish. Everyone was in the same place, they were going to have a week, an entire week together without any mention of the mafia or work.  
>Being together had never been a problem before, so why now?<p>

It was when they gathered their things and started to board the ship that Tsuna realized that Gokudera never touched him.

He had been too preoccupied with Haru.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> More to come soon, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

If he had been lucky enough to grow up as a normal kid, Tsuna would have thought that an all luxury cruise ship ready to set sail for a family of Ten would have seemed ridiculous. But he wasn't that normal, and as it turned out the ship belonged to him (as a result of his abnormal upbringing). So really, he wasn't surprised. He was slightly shocked that his family and friends took the idea with such normalcy, as his mother looked around the ship and gawked, "Wow, there really aren't a lot of people here."

The other's said nothing as a large staff of deck hands and waiters welcomed them to the Vongola X-press. The ship was clearly made to handle over three hundred people, as the deck was larger then two soccer fields. When Ryohei made a comment about it one of the servants smiled and nodded, "We also have a gym on both the third and fourth floors."

"How many floors are there?" Kyoko inquired.

"Five." The man answered with an easy smile.

The group gave each other surprised looks, "And it's all for us?" Ryohei asked.

The servant nodded, "All for the young master."

Tsuna turned his gaze down and tried to make himself smaller. He could feel the eyes of all the servants watching him carefully, sizing him up. It happened a lot, he was the new face of Vongola and there were those under his authority who rarely saw him. It was a relief when Lambo cried out in joy, "A pool! They have a pool!"

The outburst distracted everyone enough to see the young boy running towards the front of the ship where a large swimming pool, including water slide and numerous pool toys was waiting. I Pin ran after the young guardian, calling for him to wait, and Bianchi followed for good measure to make sure they didn't fall in.

The girls sighed happily at the sight. "I'm so glad I brought my cute suit," he heard Haru mention, and immediately Tsuna felt his stomach tighten. A blush of shame touched his lips and immediately he felt awful. He shouldn't be reacting this way toward Haru and he couldn't figure out why he was reacting this way to her. It was childish, definitely not behavior that a adult, nonetheless the Don of the Vongola should exhibit.  
>"There is also an indoor pool down stairs near the third level gym." the same waiter explained, jerking the brunet out of his thoughts.<p>

Tsuna almost rolled his eyes at the statement. _Of course there is_, He couldn't help but think, before the line of hired help moved towards them like a swarm of busy bees. "Sir," the man who had answered their questions bowed, "I am the head deck hand of this ship, my name is William Vigrante, allow the maids to take your bags to your rooms while I give you a quick tour of the ship."

"Uh... Okay," Tsuna stuttered, as their bags were removed from their sides and totted off. Behind him he could hear his mother whispering excitedly to Kyoko, "My the service here is amazing!"

"The ship is scheduled to disembark in a half hour. Is this everyone in your party?" William asked.

"I guess so," answered Tsuna looking at the people around him.

"Very well then, I'll show you the ships main attractions and then show you too your rooms. Dinner will be at seven tonight in the main hall, and lunch will be served on the deck after the ship is at sea." With that William turned and started towards the deck cabin, and the group started after. Lambo's muffled protests of wanting to stay by the pool were silenced only with the promise that they would be back.

xxxxxxx

They were paired up to share rooms, but of course Tsuna received his own personal room that was much too big for him to live in alone. If given the choice he would have rather bunked with Yamamoto or Gokudera, even sleeping with Ryohei- who was a known snoring- sounded better then sleeping alone in a king sized bed.

He would be a liar if he didn't say he was use to it though, at home, in the Vongola mansion he had an entire wing to himself. Tsuna often fell asleep in his office or on the lobby couch. Both felt more homey then his large empty room. He smiled fondly at the memory of those nights, too tired to get up and get ready for bed and to lonely to go to his dark room. It would always start with a quick rest of the eyes and then he would be waking up the next morning. Either to Fuuta or Gokudera coming in to find him.

Shaking his head softly Tsuna willed those memories away; _I shouldn't complain_ he told himself as he approached his dresser. The servants had unpacked all his clothes and placed them neatly away, which was nice but a little over the top. He found himself opening two draws before finding the one with his bathing suit.

He changed quickly, knowing he had spent more time his in room then he had intentioned. The kids had probably dragged his mother and the girls to the pool already. With a quick check in the mirror Tsuna turned and left the room.

Yamamoto was waiting in the hallway, which wasn't surprising, what did surprise the young boss was the fact that a certain storm guardian wasn't standing next to the black haired teen. He blinked and Yamamoto grinned as if to apologize, "Ready to go Tsuna, everyone else should be there."

"Yeah I'm ready," Tsuna nodded, his feet moving forward while his eyes remained searching.

"He's still getting ready," Yamamoto said answering the silent question.

"Oh." Tsuna said almost disbelieving, but why would Yamamoto lie?

"He said he'll be up soon." the rain guardian added laughing softly, "told me to just make sure you had someone to walk up with."

The words had an odd way of taking the sting off. He knew he shouldn't be upset, that he was acting irrational, but Gokudera's recent underbearing personality was a bit unnerving. The fact that he had asked Yamamoto to help him was a spark of Gokudera that he knew.

Yamamoto talked to him the entire walk towards the deck, whether he was trying take Tsuna's mind off a certain silver haired teen or simply just trying to make conversation, Tsuna didn't really know. Over the years Tsuna still couldn't figure out when the baseball fan was just _acting _oblivious or honestly in a world of his own.

The sun greeted them warmly, as well as severe tipping as the boat rocked from side to side. Tsuna stumbled with the sudden movement and almost face planted into the sleek floors. He clumsily regained his feet though as Yamamoto called after him, "Watch your footing."

"Uh… yeah." He nodded and started again towards the pool.

The sound of laughter was heard from nearly half way across the ship. As they got closer, they could see the small figures jumping and splashing about. "Hey its Tsuna!" Lambo's booming voice cried before the boy went back to the business of trying to drown Ryohei. The older man seemed in control of the situation though as he hooked a arm under Lambo's small frame and easily dunked him under water. I Pin laughed as the boy came up form the water sputtering and feigning tears.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, something's never changed.

Yamamoto's shirt was off in a flash before he jumped into the cool, welcoming water. Ryohei and I Pin cheered at his bravery. When his head broke the surface of the water, he sighed happily, "Come on in Tsuna, the water is great."

"Yeah, Okay." Tsuna nodded, working his shirt off as well. He placed the fabric down on a nearby chair. He glanced around quickly, taking in the large open pool that was all for their use. Nearby the girls were all laying on pool benches, sunglasses on and taking in the sun as they watched everyone play. A splashing competition started in the pool, Yamamoto and the kids against Ryohei.

Still no sign of…

Freezing cold water hit his back with the force an electric voltage. A cry of surprise tore of Tsuna just as Lambo laughed behind him, "That's what you get for not coming in!"

"Lambo!" the burnet gasped, quickly slipping off his sandals and darting towards the pool, "Fine I'll get in, but you'll regret it."

The thunder guardian laughed in disbelief but still swam away as Tsuna jumped. The splashing game quickly turned into a game of chase. The girls laughed at them from the side line.  
>Tsuna looked over the words of invitation on the tip of his tongue when he saw it.<p>

Gokudera was out, his shirt was gone and his hair was up in its short but tidy ponytail. He was out and he was sitting on the pool bench next to Haru as she laughed. The sight came as such as shock that Tsuna didn't see Lambo and I Pin sneak up behind him, didn't even notice their presence before they're arms were on his head and pushing him under their water. Their maniac giggles abruptly interrupted as water filled his ears.

He couldn't believe Gokudera had come out and he didn't notice. Tsuna was surprised the other boy had managed to come out and hadn't made a big deal of apologizing, hadn't even called to him.  
>And why did that leave a bad taste in his mouth? Why couldn't he stop thinking about it?<p>

The pressure on his head disappeared, and Tsuna found himself floating to the top of the water begrudgingly. He knew once he was above the water again, he would have to go back to pretending that everything was normal, but knowing Gokudera was a few feet away, ignoring him- this may kill him.

He gasped when his head popped up, filling his lungs with the fresh air they desired. His mop of brown hair clung to his eyes, blocking his vision. With a grimace he pawed at his face, trying to rearrange his hair. The sounds of the pool came back to him in full force.

"Are you alright Tsuna?" came Yamamoto's voice.

"You let your guard down Sawada." Ryohei commented.

Brown eyes blinked owlishly as he tried to regain his vision. The brightness from the sun in contrast to the blue of the pool was almost blinding after being in the cool dimness of the under water.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He managed, turning towards where the girls were seated. Under normal circumstances, Gokudera would have acted out at his Boss being handled so roughly, but the section was strangely quiet.

And it was because Gokudera wasn't there.

Tsuna blinked at the empty spot where the storm guardian had earlier been sitting. A shadow to the right caught his eye and when he turned to looked he could see the frame of Gokudera's body retreating to the ship's underbelly again. His mouth moved as if to call out, but Tsuna second guessed the action and nothing happened.

The water sloshed against his body, as if trying to take his attention away from the scene and back to it's cool body. A large wet hand fell onto his shoulder, catching the Boss's attention as he turned. The look on Yamamoto's face was the same as always, cool, collected, and his voice held no hint of concern as he said, "Don't worry about it Tsuna."

He nodded weakly, but couldn't help but turn back to where Gokudera disappeared to. He wanted to know if everything was alright, if he had done something wrong. Wouldn't Yamamoto tell him if there was something he could do? Tsuna didn't know.

A shadow moved by the staircase, coming into the light of the main deck. As the figure got closer he could see it was William. The butler stopped a few feet away from the pool, a safe distance considering the excited splashing children. "Young master, dinner will be ready in a hour and a half." He said with a polite bow.

"Oh, okay." Tsuna said looking at the other boys in the pool.

"Guess we'll have to swim later." Yamamoto agreed.

"Yay, time to eat!" Lambo cheered spashing eagerly at Tsuna in his attempts to get out of the pool. And just like that, Tsuna forces this thoughts to things besides his Strom Guardians sudden strange behavior.

xxxxxxx

He felt over dressed for dinner, but Tsuna usually felt over dressed for events. The people around him rarely let him out in anything but a suit and tie. If by some miracle he managed to slip through the cracks and wear a T-shirt out on the streets, Reborn always knew about it and it always came back to him.

_"The Don of a family like Vongola should look nothing but top notch at all times." his mentor had told him once. _

_ "Even in around family?" Tsuna had sighed, starring out the window inside of the narrowed eyes of the baby in front of him. _

_ "Especially around your family." _

Tsuna was straightening his tie when a knock came at the door. His escort to dinner had arrived. The question was who would it be? Yamamoto again? Ryohei? His stomach tightened as he wondered if it could be Gokudera. But instead when Tsuna opened the door a mop of bright blond hair greeted him.

Dino greeted him with a big friendly grin and a chipper, "Evening Tsuna." He was also dressed in a prestine suit that made him look much older and more mature then he actually was. Tsuna blinked in surprise for a moment before remembering his manners. "Dino, what are you doing here."

Hands in his pockets, Dino shrugged. "Here to walk you to dinner. I think that's rather obvious."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Tsuna nodded at the quick reply and stepped out of the door. "Well I'm ready to go."

"Great, I am starving." The italian sighed, as they strolled down the hall.

"We didn't see you at the pool." Tsuna noted, keeping conversation light.

"Swimming isn't really my thing." Dino answered with a shrug, "I took a much needed nap instead. You don't know how much I needed this break."

_Oh I think I do_, Tsuna kept his gaze forward, half expecting the rest of the gang to show up at any moment. A strange feeling settled over him when they didn't. And it disgusted Tsuna that he had to remind himself that they were his friends, not his body guards. This was their vacation as well, and he shouldn't expect them to give him any special treatment.

_I'm lonely though, _the familiar thought rang threw his head like a old saying. He'd spent weeks, months even, locked in his office handling business affairs, phone calls, and money problems. His guardians were spaced between bases, and the times they actually spoke to each other face to face were rare and few. Now there were together, and still the feeling of loneliness hung over Tsuna like a stench.  
>"Penny for your thoughts." Dino hummed, gently nudging Tsuna out of his own mind.<p>

Shaking his head the younger man forced a small smile as he answered, "Just silently agreeing with you."

Dino didn't respond right away, merely nodded starred straight ahead. When he did speak up, it was in his usual casual tone. "Then why aren't you relaxing?"

"Huh?" large brown eyes turned to look at the blond, taking not of the sly smile on Dino's lips. "I don't understand."

"This is your vacation Tsuna, something- if you're anything like me- you've been needing for a long time. So why aren't you relaxed?"

"I'm relaxed!" Tsuna peeped up quickly, "I went for a swim with everyone today, and I'm out of the office. Surrounded by friends. I'm totally relaxed." He didn't mean to spit out his words like bullets, it just happened. As soon as Dino had questioned him though, he immediately felt himself tense up.

Definitely _not_relaxed.

He took a deep breath and Dino allowed him to- staying quiet and waiting patiently for Tsuna to collect himself. "I guess things just aren't really how I thought they would be." The Vongola boss admitted.  
>Mature blue eyes studied him before their owner spoke, "I'm sorry."<p>

Confused by the words Tsuna glanced up at the older boy, mouth slightly ajar. Dino's features didn't change. "Tsuna, you are the Vongola boss now not some kid in High school. Things have changed, and I'm sorry it has taken until now for that to come to light. But people change, even those we keep close to our hearts. We're all grown up now." Dino's smile grew a little brighter as he swung a arm around the Tenth's slim shoulders and gave him a soft hug. "Don't let that change depress you. Let it come, accept it, and I promise you'll feel a lot better."

Tsuna allowed his friend's words to wash over him and tried to take them to heart. They had arrived to the main dinning hall, which had it's large oak doors propped open for their arrival. In the distance Tsuna could see his group of friends gathered around a table, all lost in conversation. He took a deep breath as his body immediately stiffened. Dino's fingers kneaded his shoulder encouragingly as the Italian whispered, "Relax."

And just as Tsuna felt his body begin to relax, the group turned to him and his stomach dropped.

Once again Gokudera was missing from the picture.


End file.
